ggenfandomcom-20200213-history
User talk:Yuu
I'm working away on some Gunpla right now (needs to be done for January :/), so I haven't been updating any pages much, and I'm trying to see if The gundam wiki wants to link up with us and have the two wikis link to each other at the bottom of articles. Plus the wiki should be measured on the amount of Zakus, how many Zakus have you put up Yuu? :P --Zaku I 14:41, 7 December 2007 (UTC) You like Unicorn? I like the unicorn mode but with the Destroy head. But no interest in the MG, I'm happy with Turn-A right now for my MG fixes. I've got an Exia half finished (144), and thne just a backlog of like 6 kits which will never get touched, I just recently got an air brush so I'm trying to figure that out as I work and so the purubeley is basically a test piece. I like spirits a lot but I'm sick right now and a bright TV is giving me the most viciou head ache known to man. --Zaku I 23:08, 7 December 2007 (UTC) suggestion from a newbie i'm srw wikia admin. My page are going to direct link to this but i notice something not right.. i want to give my sugesstion * stop using MS !! Mobile Suit is a common name and type MS-Nu Gundam.. it not good, u should type Nu Gundam.. simple and u can sort it more easy ^^ * i see 3 page that direct to Nu Gundam.. i believe this article can mix into one.. but after read one article.. i realized those article can't be mix . and i give applause for the effort * there no category on article. well u should add category if able^^ * no images? well.. this is new wikia.. i hope image can be added soon i don't know, is you the person add the Nu Gundam? if not.. plz forgive me.. I hope the best from u..Landavia 13:03, 30 January 2008 (UTC) Just found this place Hi Yuu, just ran across this wiki while surfing the web, etc. You seem like the most active user. So - I have a disc(or a hard drive?) full of image rips from I think G Generation Wars that I did quite a few years back, was wondering if you were interested. I'm also a data nerd and have a giant series/unit list going (in the same vein as the SRW one over on GameFAQs), so I think I can help contribute a lot. I just got finished clearing World and getting 100% profile, so I have access to a lot of information, not to mention the Japanese wikis for Portable/Spirits/Wars/World/3D. So I was just wondering if you thought it is worth it for me to contribute :D Darkslime 20:24, July 18, 2012 (UTC) Stuff I've got Hey, I've uploaded a few examples of the Wars rips I've done. They're PNG format, complete with an alpha channel. I just realized they need to be cropped, but I can handle that myself. Essentially they're all in TXD format, and the converter I've been using is pretty... mediocre, to say the least, so I'm going to be writing my own TXD->PNG converter for this stuff. The series list I've been working on can be found in my Dropbox: https://dl.dropbox.com/u/3115610/%5BGGen%5D%20Units-2.txt It's in text format, no tabs or anything. I'm not sure if it would actually be fit for this wiki, I was just putting that out there :P It's not done though, obviously. I can easily write a script to convert this to spreadsheet format. In terms of other stuff I've got: a working knowledge of Japanese and programming skills. Darkslime 12:48, July 19, 2012 (UTC) Re: Stuff I've got I was actually thinking the same thing in terms of unit lists - having a table where the small icon would go in one of the cells. And yes, the character images should be in there somewhere as well(there's just thousands of files for me to go through). After I get the TXD->PNG converter working properly, my plan is to dig through the files on World's disc. With any luck they'll be in the same image format, or at least one that's easier to deal with. If I do the list of units in World, I'll check it against the list you already have up for SEED, so you don't have to do too much work. :D Darkslime 13:20, July 19, 2012 (UTC) Re: World Unit List All of the units are there; I think I'll save listing the warships for later. You can go ahead and make the corrections now. Darkslime 21:28, July 21, 2012 (UTC) Zaku III Custom In terms of naming schemes, why do you name it the Zaku III Custom when you name the previous version the Zaku II Kai? They're both the same kanji, so it seems a little inconsistent. Darkslime 16:11, July 22, 2012 (UTC) Re: UNIVERSE Ok, point taken. I think I realized your point late last night in my heat-induced daze while half-asleep, haha. Anyway, I left a note on the talk page explaining it. Also, I have every single unit "tile" (the small 32x32 graphics) ripped from Spirits and Wars. Wars uses all the same ones save for certain exceptions where it uses a better one. In the interest of saving space, my goal is to upload everything from Spirits, and then just upload the difference from Wars. I plan to have the naming scheme like this: *SpiritsTile_ZakuIIICustom.png *WarsTile_PerfectGundam.png Character sprites will be the same, but each character has more than one tile(for weak, normal, strong tension). Still working out what to do about that. Full unit sprites are taking a bit longer. I have no idea where to look for them in Spirits' data(they're not out in the open like Wars), and I can't batch convert those from Wars. I wrote a macro to literally open each image, have the mouse click to save as a targa file, and repeat. I just have to leave it on for a while next time, lol. Darkslime 12:49, July 24, 2012 (UTC) Renaming images, also categories I can't rename images D: Can you do that for me? When I uploaded them as an example I expected to be able to rename them, but I don't have privileges. *SpiritsTile_GundamNT1-CA to SpiritsUnitTile_AlexCA *U0001 to SpiritsUnitTile_Gundam *WarsTile_GMCommandSpace to SpiritsUnitTile_GMCommandSpace *WarsTile_GMSniperII to SpiritsUnitTile_GMSniperII *WarsTile_GundamAlex to SpiritsUnitTile_Alex *WarsTile_RickDomII to SpiritsUnitTile_RickDomII *WarsTile_GundamAlexCA to WarsUnitTile_AlexCA *Pu0065 to WarsUnit_GundamGroundType *Pu0093 to WarsUnit_BlueDestinyUnit2 *Delete: Pc0909 Also, I made a few categories, mostly for images. Darkslime 13:29, July 24, 2012 (UTC) Unit stats I think the unit stats tables should be made into templates, and they should be used instead. This way if we want to change anything about the table structure, we just have to change the template. At this point that would be a ton of work. :( Darkslime 16:52, July 24, 2012 (UTC) Re: uhh, stuff The Gundam category was meant to be a joke, remove it if you wish :D I had at first just named the categories "G Generation World" etc, but then realized you were doing it differently(with the "SD Gundam" in front), so I went back and switched the categories. I guess it didn't automatically delete the empty categories; I'm a little unfamiliar with Wikia :x The categories were mostly meant for the images, though. I assume those are fine? Go ahead and un-clutter your talk page, it's fine :D Anyhoo, I'll start looking further into templates for stats, and possibly write up a couple more articles for units from World. Any chance there's some better way I can reach you about this stuff than talk pages? Darkslime 14:08, July 25, 2012 (UTC) stuffs Okay, what I plan to do next is basically clean up the templates a bit, and then figure out a way to write a script to pull information from the JP wiki for World and format it for unit pages. Darkslime 13:09, July 31, 2012 (UTC) World rips Okay, so I've finally managed to decode the Wii TXD format that the images in World all use. i have my tool on batch export at the moment, but there is something we need to decide. Unlike Wars, which has big 512x256 unit portrait images, World only has 386x192 images for them. They are cropped, and the actual image is also slightly scaled down - for larger units, part is cut off(i.e. the exact way they look in the gallery). However, in a few circumstances, the art is still newer - and of course, things not in Wars but in World only have a portrait in World. I've checked through the whole disc, but there's no sign of any 512 x 256 images. Should we prioritize World's unit portraits above all else, even though they're somewhat smaller? 19:28, August 18, 2012 (UTC) whoops, sorry, that was me Darkslime (talk) 19:40, August 18, 2012 (UTC) :Okay, here's something else that's strange. Apparently some of the unit portraits in Wars appear "stretched" - in World, they aren't stretched, but the pictures themselves are smaller. In addition, there seems to be a varying degree of "stretching". I am going to use World's portraits for these, even if they are slightly cropped, if the stretching is extremely apparent. For example: (wars) (world) This appears stretched but the World portrait is actually different, so I'm using that. Another example: (wars) (world) I'm going to use the World version in this case. Darkslime (talk) 15:30, August 19, 2012 (UTC) :Alright, I'll try to go for the more aesthetically pleasing one while choosing. :As for the pages with broken file links category - it's auto-generated, so it could just be that it hasn't updated yet or something? Which is weird; I thought it was removing the category when I put the files up, but maybe it wasn't. I'm not sure why. :The Stark Jegan profile picture is baffling me. I've re-uploaded it a few times, but the picture still gets squished for some reason. I'm still trying to figure out why. Darkslime (talk) 23:36, August 19, 2012 (UTC) Zip files for images In case I fall off a cliff tomorrow or something, I uploaded some of the images I ripped(unit related only, characters come later; i have them all sitting in a folder though). G Gen World Unit Tiles G Gen Wars Unit Profile Images G Gen World Unit Profile Images Unfortunately they're still named with their internal texture names, but that shouldn't be a problem for you. Darkslime (talk) 15:42, August 19, 2012 (UTC) Re: Abilities template OK, here's what I got after much struggle. In order to put an ability list on a character page, do this: What this will do is call the WorldAbilityNewtype template, which represents a row in the table, and stick it in the table, then do the same for WorldAbilityWhite Devil, then WorldAbilityPotential. (Note the space between White and Devil in the template name - it just takes what you put in and puts "WorldAbility" next to it) In order to create a new ability, create a page like Template:WorldAbilityWhite Devil, and then in there do this: }|Does other cool stuff}} It'll call the base WorldAbility template so you don't have to worry about copying HTML over or whatnot. The argument order goes English,Japanese,Cost, },Effect. The } is there for the level that you pass in from the top-level AbilitiesWorld template. Hope this makes sense. ~ Darkslime (talk) 14:51, August 23, 2012 (UTC) Image naming (again) So, I've been considering changing the image naming scheme again... It strikes me that it would be a whole lot more effective to just link an image to a unit, rather than to a unit **and** a game. That way if an image is update in a later game, we can just upload a new version of the file. It would also be useful for any templates that use images in them, since the image filenames would never change. So instead of doing something like, * SpiritsUnitTile_ZakuI.png or WorldUnit_CharsRickDom.png we would just have * ZakuI_Tile.png or CharsRickDom_Portrait.png Darkslime (talk) 17:34, August 28, 2012 (UTC) :Okay then. Is there any possible way for you to grant me file-renaming(or, page-moving, i guess) privileges so I can go through and do it myself? ~ Darkslime (talk) 01:46, August 29, 2012 (UTC) ::I can't even delete them, actually... ~ Darkslime (talk) 12:42, August 29, 2012 (UTC) Re: Styling consistency I left comments on my talk page. Most importantly, I think we should make the entire page templatified, so that we don't have any stray text floating around that could be inconsistent with other pages. ~ Darkslime (talk) 16:57, August 29, 2012 (UTC) Styling stuff I've put a prototype version of some new templates onto the Gundam page using some of your suggestions. Relevant templates are: Template:Acquiring, Template:DevelopmentUnit, Template:CombinationUnitFirst, Template:CombinationUnitSecond, and Template:DevelopTo. The main thing I'm concerned about is using templates to pass in arguments to a template. It's not very user friendly. I'm still working it out, but I need to get back to work, so tell me what you think. ~ Darkslime (talk) 15:09, September 5, 2012 (UTC) :Yeah. The problem is that everything we have needs to support a variable number of parameters. Essentially, it's either put an arbitrary number of templates in as a single template parameter, or put in an arbitrary number of parameters to use, which, of course, makes the template code itself extremely cluttered. You can see that I used both approaches in the Acquiring template, but I'm going to look into some alternative strategies to tackling this. ~ Darkslime (talk) 16:34, September 5, 2012 (UTC) ::This just in: there are no alternative strategies, so I'm proposing what I have on the Template:Acquiring page right now. Apparently even Wikipedia has to do this with stuff like infoboxes(except they have like 80 parameters for one thing...). ~ Darkslime (talk) 16:48, September 5, 2012 (UTC) Okay, the entire World section on the Gundam page has been template-ified. I just followed what you did for the Abilities section and made it into a template too. The next step(after tweaks) might be to make the entire thing into one big template, i.e. Template:WorldUnitProfile or something, which would just have arguments containing the templates already there. If you think that's a good idea, that is. ~ Darkslime (talk) 17:26, September 5, 2012 (UTC) :Yeah, I thought that was kind of weird to put them on a page titled "Option Parts" though, since the user would have no idea where to find the unit abilities in that case. ~ Darkslime (talk) 17:46, September 5, 2012 (UTC) Finalizing the World section I've made all necessary updates to the Gundam page as per all the styling rules, renaming stuff, etc. Is there anything else you can see that needs to be in the World seciton that we should put in or something we should change before I rewrite my tool? One thing I know we don't have on there yet is Exchange Points. The JP wiki gives the formula as (HP/20 + EN) x (Attack + Defense + Mobility), with HP/20 rounded down to the nearest integer. Thus Gundam's value would be (12000/20 + 100) * (22 + 22 + 21) = 700 * 65 = 45,500. ~ Darkslime (talk) 13:04, September 17, 2012 (UTC) :I'm really not sure how to test this out exactly. I'm fairly sure the formula is correct, but then we also have to figure out what units are closest in exchange value to the unit in question, which requires the same process, etc. etc. The wiki says that it chooses the four units right below the one you want to exchange in terms of points. ~ Darkslime (talk) 13:31, September 18, 2012 (UTC) ::All right then. I'll update my tool and then update the other unit articles I've already done. ~ Darkslime (talk) 16:04, September 18, 2012 (UTC) Re: Wait I think I'll just settle on renaming it to DevelopmentPortable for simplicity's sake. I know that the original G Generation had something like, you either needed to ACE the unit (level 4, sorta) or you just needed to get it to level X or something. It would work with this one though too, since it was based on level... ~ Darkslime (talk) 18:43, September 18, 2012 (UTC) Table padding It's "cellpadding", not "padding" - there was no padding going on at all in the templates, except for the DevelopmentFrom one, which uses 3. I'm going to fix the other templates to use 3. ~ Darkslime (talk) 18:26, September 19, 2012 (UTC) :Well, I've come to hate looking at it. The #FFF black font is wayyyy too close to the 1-pixel #FFF border to be comfortable on the eyes. What say we leave it at 2 and call it a day? ~ Darkslime (talk) 18:37, September 19, 2012 (UTC) Re: Multi-Form Infobox Adjustments Done. And oh boy, ten pixels. ~ Darkslime (talk) 16:11, September 20, 2012 (UTC) * I don't particularly like that idea. I might as well just reduce the height of the box by a few pixels. :/ ~ Darkslime (talk) 12:56, September 21, 2012 (UTC) ::I had noticed that too. Umm, the way I'm doing the relative positioning at the moment requires me to put the div containing the tile image in first(since it's always 32x32px). I'll see if I can somehow get it to the foreground. ~ Darkslime (talk) 18:44, September 21, 2012 (UTC) ::Well that was easy. Google/w3schools never lets me down. I've taken the liberty of putting a border around the tile image - it's nearly invisible if it's not overlapping, and it looks somewhat better if it is overlapping. Tell me if you don't like it. ~ Darkslime (talk) 18:49, September 21, 2012 (UTC) Hi i fixed both the pages you said would be deleted if it wasnt done so please take a look and tell me what you think! :) Gundam Throne Drei and Ahead... Throne360 - 30.Dec.2012 - 07:50 Berlin :Yes, I'll clean them up later but you did enough. Thanks. ~ Yuu (talk) 15:35, January 1, 2013 (UTC) Been a while Hey Yuu, what's up? It's been a while; I haven't been editing for some time now, but I check back every so often to see if anything changed, and I saw you doing some stuff. I actually spent the weekend creating a way to rip unit/pilot data directly out of World's database file. I've got a sort of "viewer" program at the moment that will show tons of data for everything, so I'm thinking I can probably use this to generate pages automatically, with the correct data every time. The only thing stopping me from scripting that right now is that I haven't located unit combination data just yet. I've got pretty much all the rest of the data though. Anyway, I think I might be able to port this to Overworld(and possibly even Wars) fairly easily so we might be able to use it for that too. Darkslime (talk) 17:03, March 11, 2013 (UTC) :Ew, internet problems suck. I actually managed to use the same basic system for Overworld. In addition, I've located all the combination data! I've got a few spreadsheets with information dumps in them, and I'm working on a wiki code generator that keeps track of a translation table, as well as a few other things. I basically have the entire database of the game at my fingertips. Darkslime (talk) 22:25, March 12, 2013 (UTC) Names Certain names are clearly different in Overworld, and you ''were ''the one who said you would go through and rename everything when the most recently used name was changed... I figure I'll just ask everything now to get it out of the way. Oh, and some new units whose names I'm unsure of as well. *GN-X: You have GN-XIII but then GN-X IV and GN-X II, which one is correct? Space or no space? *F90 definitely isn't called "full equipment" here (though its map sprite still has an F), it's ADS Equipped *We've been using "Sky Grasper" but you have "Skygrasper" listed here (the tile sprite reference is broken) - which should we be using? *It's now called Gelgoog Marine Cima Custom - you didn't change that back so I assume we're sticking with it? *Alex (Chobham Armor) now instead of just Alex CA? *It's no longer called Giri's Vigna Ghina II - it's definitely now Vigna Ghina II (Jupiter Battle Specifications). *I didn't change this but the Leos now use the more verbose "Leo (Earth Standard Specifications)" and "Leo (Space Specifications)" - I guess we're still sticking with the simpler versions? *Zaku III Custom still eludes me but whatever. You don't change Kai to Custom for any other unit(even ones where it wouldn't be ambiguous: Methuss Kai, Delta Kai, etc), just thought I'd bring it up. Don't really want to start that discussion again though :X *"Geminass" appears to be the standard spelling wherever I see it, but it seems to me personally it should be "Geminus" to go with the whole constellation/zodiac theme, as well as to stick with ACTUAL Latin, haha. *I never understood, why Bertigo instead of Vertigo? is it the "official"-ish english name? *Crueset's DINN and GuAIZ are now called DINN (Commander Use) and GuAIZ (Commander Use), though they're still character exclusive to Crueset. I assume we'll just stick with what we have? (Commander Use - actually not 指揮官機 as has been standard, but 指揮官用) *Bring's Garazzo is now just called "Garazzo" but I think it's still character exclusive. I could be wrong on this one actually, I don't have the unit in-game yet to confirm. *Spallow? ...Spallow? *"Zeta" Gundam, but "Z" II? I think that's it for now. Thank you! :) Darkslime (talk) 15:45, March 15, 2013 (UTC) Yeah, I figured some of them were probably my mistakes originally, so I'll take that into account. *F90: I think it's referring to an "alloy" here, actually (混合, which technically translates as "mixture"...??), but you're right, it's not really a huge leap, so whatever. *Zaku III: Yeah, I actually noticed you used it for Efreet Custom after posting my questions, but what about the other ones? *Geminass: I had forgotten - this manga was translated into English under a different name, wasn't it? I guess that's where the official name came from then. That was a mistake on their part IMO though, lol. * Zeta/Z II: Ζ II actually uses the Zeta character as well(I confirmed it in the game's physical data); the difference is just in the simplified Japanese pronunciation. And it is simplified: "ゼータ" + "ツー" = "ゼッツー". IIRC the Japanese pronunciation of the letter Z is "ゼット", though, so I'm honestly not sure, but I don't see a reason why they would go with a Z when it's the upgraded form of Zeta Gundam. Darkslime (talk) 16:28, March 16, 2013 (UTC) File renaming Hey, got a bunch of file renaming things for you when you have the time. *EbihruS_Tile.png -> EbirhuS_Tile.png (and for Black Vanguard) *DaghiIris_Tile.png -> DahgiIris_Tile.png *BurnsBatalla_Tile.png -> BurnssBatalla_Tile.png *AmurosZPlus_Tile.png -> ZPlusTestUnitColorsType_Tile.png *AmurosZPlusWaverider_Tile.png -> WaveRiderTestUnitColorsType_Tile.png *SGundamSplit_Tile.png -> SGundamSeparation_Tile.png *Waverider_Tile.png -> WaveRider_Tile.png (and the unit portrait) *AlexCA_Tile.png -> AlexChobhamArmor_Tile.png (and the unit portrait) *EnilCustom_Tile.png -> EnnilCustom_Tile.png *GodGundamBasic_Tile.png -> ShiningGundamBasic_Tile.png *VGundamBasic_Tile.png -> VictoryGundamBasic_Tile.png *VGundamSplitBasic_Tile.png -> VictoryGundamSeparationBasic_Tile.png Thanks! .. What, why? And here I spent like a whole day figuring out how to rip the rest of the sprites from Overworld... Darkslime (talk) 16:33, April 15, 2013 (UTC) :I'd be lying if I said I didn't agree - I still consider Spirits to be the most recent "good" game to come out. I'm not thrilled in the slightest about Frontier either. I've never particularly cared for the Vanguard games in the first place, but yeah, they haven't made one since Cross Drive, have they? But keep in mind that they have made plenty of other mobile games for the series in the past, so I at least want to stick around until the next main series game. Also, there's plenty I can't get out of the game and automatically put here, like stage guides, FAQs, gameplay mechanics, calculations... There is still plenty to do, IMO. But with the kind of activity this wiki is getting... I can't say I blame you at all for wanting out. My activity will probably be decreasing soon, too. If that is what you end up deciding, then I guess I'll just say it was (mostly) great working with you. :) Darkslime (talk) 12:48, April 16, 2013 (UTC) Interesting note I was digging around in the data some more and found a few series that didn't actually make it into Overworld. Actually, even World had a series set up for Delta Astray. Overworld had: Rise from the Ashes, Lost War Chronicles, Mayfly of Space, and Brave Battle Warriors, probably left over from previous games, but it also had good old Double Fake, a series for "Rental", MSV-R, G-SAVIOUR(!), Delta Astray, and Frame Astrays. Just thought it was interesting. They probably only threw those series strings in there for the sake of having them just in case, as none of them have page numbers for profile/gallery mode, and obviously there are no units that use any of those series. I put the list up here. https://docs.google.com/spreadsheet/ccc?key=0ApZQIgpbonokdG5mRkx2a25qUjk0MlNxVjZhcE1yZWc#gid=0 Darkslime (talk) 11:12, April 25, 2013 (UTC) :...oops. I made it public, you should be able to see it now. I checked the other games, and nothing really had anything out of the ordinary except World with Delta Astray. And yeah, I remember LWC's logo being in the video as well, was surprised when it wasn't in the game. Darkslime (talk) 18:59, April 29, 2013 (UTC) ::Ah, thanks. Again I'm not really sure what the abbreviations are even used for, haha. The things World had in it that weren't actually in the game were: * Rise from the Ashes * Lost War Chronicles * Double Fake * Delta Astray I haven't got back to Wars to check THAT list, but by the way this list is ordered, I'd say all four of those were also in Wars. I've put the complete World list up here: https://docs.google.com/spreadsheet/ccc?key=0ApZQIgpbonokdHEwbnRac2xyeExobEphNURHUC1DN3c#gid=0 And yeah, go ahead and show it to whoever you want. Darkslime (talk) 13:17, April 30, 2013 (UTC) Greetings Hello Admin! :D Pooh0669 (talk) 06:06, September 21, 2013 (UTC) why are you don't edit gundam 00 who is darkslime g gen world vs seed ok, I'm not sure if you're aware of this, but g generations seed isnt the only game in the series, I made a few edits based on world and you've gone through undoing that progress, i'm curious as to why you completely removed the info on the archangel which i had put into its own section as well Epleh13 (talk) 03:58, November 29, 2016 (UTC)Greeting Yuu. How do you do? I wanna thank you for making Gundam SD fanpage. Keep your spirit and GOOD LUCK my friend.Epleh13 (talk) 03:58, November 29, 2016 (UTC)